Joey Potter
by Janto4ever
Summary: When you're a witch, your brother is James Potter and Sirius Black is basically living in your house, you have more things to worry about than which robes are in season. A story about finding- Too professional sounding. This is me. Joey Potter.
1. Joey Potter

**A Party, A Fight, And A Really Short Game of Exploding Snap**

**Lovingly Beta-ed by I'M Orange Juice. Who is to have said to have beta-ed it before, but seriously…I take extension English, that many changes in tense and incorrect grammar. PFFFT! Lovingly though, I complain lovingly.**

**Disowner: Sarah: Harry Potter is mine, I thought it up and everything…*brags for what seems like days.**

**Voldermort: Wait…NO ITS NOT!!!**

**Sarah: I AM YOUR MASTER…BOW TO ME.**

**Voldermort: *Raises Wand Threateningly***

**Sarah: *Raises Eyebrow Mockingly***

**Voldermort: *Takes Step Forward***

**Sarah: Ahhhhh *faints, Star struck***

**Voldermort: THAT'S RIGHT…This belongs to Stephanie Meyer…wait…J.K Rowling…is that right? Oii Harry!**

Hey I'm Joey Potter I'm 15, turning 16 soon, and I'm in my 5th year of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. I have a twin brother James Potter aka Prongs but only his friends the Marauders can call him that. I can call him Prongs because they are too CHICKEN (NOTE THE CAPITALS!!!) to hex me…maybe because of when we were in our second year…Let's just say Remus/Moony went blue for a week Peter/Wormtail had a pig noise for a week, Sirius/Padfoot lost his hair for a week and James fingers' were no longer attached to his body…for a week and he didn't even know they were gone for the first two days.

Anywho…it was 9:28 and James had gotten my dad to let us go to the hottest party of the…I don't know…YEAR beside my one, man my parties are AWESOME (NOT THE CAPITALS!!! AGAIN!!!). Well maybe James didn't want me to go because it was hosted by a HUGE HOTTIE, Thomas Sean, and maybe because he found out today that Thomas was my boyfriend…you know MAYBE. Well the thing was, James didn't know about the party, none of the Marauders knew about it, NOT EVEN REMUS (Capitals to emphasise the mind blowing unlikeliness of this ever happening). I had made the party a secret and do you even know how hard it had been?!?! Well to help you understand the situation….

**~FLASH BACK TO 9:12~**

Sirius, James and I were sitting in the games room, which was the attic in out 4 story house…not including the attic. IN the house we usually travelled by flu or by broom. Although it was mostly broom. Well, were playing exploding snap and I was the type of girl that could watch the scariest movie ever and was fine but when the cards blew up I would FREAK. OUT.

'I need to talk to mum.' I said, standing up and walking to my broom.

'About what?' Sirius asked.

'DUDE!!! You don't ask her that- it's going to be about…like you know.' James whispered the last part.

Sirius had a look on his face, confusion. It quickly swapped into realisation and then full blown terror.

'Oh jeez…' He whispered, mortified.

I got onto my broom and flew down to mums' office. When I was at the door I got off my broom and leaned it on the wall. I stood at the door mum was reading a book: "I Don't Love Her." by Vina Lottie.

It was about a mother with two children, a boy and a girl. The boy was ill and the mother took care of the boy and completely shut out the girl. And then years and years pass the mother gets sick and on her death bed she is with her son and her last words were I don't love her. I got that from reading only 4 pages in the whole book…I'd say it was a little…slow.

'Hey mum, can I go to a party tomorrow?' I said quickly, knowing she would say yes.

'Sure. But ask your father.' She said not even lifting her nose out of the book.

'Oh yeah, and there is going to be booze and drugs and…' I paused for dramatics. 'I'm going to shag 20 boys.' I told her, knowing she wouldn't have cared.

'That's lovely sweetheart.' She murmured, still absorbed in the stupid book.

Nodding, I was on my broom in a flash I flew across the hallway and stopped at the end of the hall.

I leaned my broom on the wall.

'Hey dad there's a party tomorrow. Can I go.' I said hopefully, bringing out the full doe eyes.

'Sure Hun.' he said.

As he picked up his wand which was and the desk, and started scribbling something. Not long after, James and Sirius were there.

'You called dad?' James said as he put his broom next to mine.

'Yeah, Mr P?' Sirius added.

'Well Joey told me about the party and I want to say that you all can go.' He said.

I flushed an angry red. NO, NO, NO, NONONONO, I thought, I had kept the party a secret for so long. So close until my victory. I really did hate my dad's open minded parenting sometimes.

'What party dad?' James said, still with that stupid grin on his face.

'DAD,' I cried. 'This is a RSVP party. They didn't know so they can't come.' I said hoping this would work.

'Oh Joey, don't worry I already knew, I guess I forgot to tell James.' Sirius said.

Lies! I glared at Sirius.

'NO YOU DIDN'T! Stop making things up, I checked the RSVP list and you didn't.' I snapped.

'Well I'll ask whoever is hosting the party.' Sirius said, damn he was a quick thinker…some of the time.

'Joey, why are you so upset that your Brother and Sirius are going to this party?' Dad said taking of his glasses and wiping them with his shirt, he seemed puzzled. STUPID MAN!

'Because it took me ALL of last semester making sure they didn't find out because MY boyfriend id hosting it and James doesn't know he's my boyfriend. And I'm not going to even bother hiding this from them now because well at the party they WILL find out.' I said angrily.

'HE'S YOUR WHAT?' James shouted at me.

Oh Crap.

'Joey just let them go with you. They'll do no harm.' Dad said. STUPID, CLUELESS, IDIOTIC MAN!

'FINE! But you guys HAVE to leave me alone at the party.' I hated this.

'HES YOUR WHAT!' James yelled.

'Okay Joey.' Sirius said.

'THIS BETTER BE YOUR FIRST.'

James was acting the way dad should of.

'I'll owl Thomas.' I said, rushing out of the room, when I reached the brooms I picked up mine then looked over to look at James, I had no idea why but the sudden urge started to rage inside of me. I kicked the broom.

THUD!!!

'JOEY!' James began.

I jumped on and flew as fast as the broom let me to my room.

Hahahahahaha WIN!

I grabbed a piece of parchment and began to write.

_Tom,_

_My brother and Sirius found out about the party. Don't worry I'll still be able to go but the thing is, they have to come to. I hope it's okay. If I had a choice I wouldn't let them come 100 feet from your house. Sorry._

_Lots and Lots and LOTS of love_

_Your girlfriend Joey._

_p.s they know about us_

I went over to my owl, she looked like she was about to go hunting.

'Girl I need you to give this to Thomas.' I said patting her on the head softly. I gave her a few owl treats and tied the letter around her leg. I sat back in my room tying my hair in a pony tail and going into my personal bathroom, I washed my face.

Seconds later Hope my owl flew into my room it was a letter from Thomas.

_JoJo,_

_Of course I don't mind if they come I can't wait to see you_

_Joey I hope you have the Sweetest of Sweet Dreams_

_I promise to forever Love You_

_Tom_

_p.s at least we won't have to hide it from them._

Oh he so sweet I loved him I really did.

I'd never had a boyfriend (that James knew about) for more than 1 week.

James ALWAYS scared them off.

I hoped he saw how much I cared about Tom.

**~10:54pm~**

And I thought I should go to bed so I climbed into my warm bed and wrapped the covers around me.

I felt safe, protected… loved.

I slowly drift off to sleep.

No James to bother me, nor Sirius.

It was just me,

Just me,

I closed my eyes,

And

…

..

.

**5 facts**

**Name: Joey Marie Potter**

**Favorite shop: Borgin and Bunks**

**Favorite type of candy: Droobles**

**Favorite book: All Hope Lost (wizard book)**

**Biggest secret: Find Out Next Chapter**

**Yeah!!! A cliffy how you like that all those people that leave cliffy ha, ha?**

**Sorry I went a little crazy there but hope you like it**

**Tell me what you think PLEASE**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

**Na**

**Now the mystery MY NAME…**

**Sarah Yeah with a H baby with a H**

**Sorry I ate a little too much sugar**

**SUGAR**

**Love YOOH**

**Not in a creepy way**

**Great now you think I'm a creepy 80 year old man**

**I'm NOT, pinky promise?**

**Just Review please..**

**THE END … Of the chapter**

**5 facts**


	2. Joey Plays Stares With A Cab Driver

Disclaimer

Sarah: So as you all know Harry Potter is mine

Sirius: NO SARAH!!

Sarah: What Sirius? I'm about to tell everyone how I thought up Harry Potter.

Sirius: Thing is you dint! You pinky promised that's you wouldn't claim it as your own this week

Sarah: So what?

Sirius: … Pinky. Promises. Are. forever

Sarah: Sirius…. Sirius put the wand down… SIRIUS!!!

I would like to thank my AWESOME beta May…

Hi if you don't know I'm Joey… but you should know since well I'm JOEY POTTER, BABY. Well tonight is the night of Tom's party and CRAP I have 30 min to get ready.

I ran into the shower… and that's all you need to know…

Well after the shower and my underwear was on. I sat at my makeup table and started to apply makeup obviously… just some mascara and eyeliner… a bit of eye shadow… you know not too much to make me look like a slut…

I grabbed a gray dress and black heals and put them on…. DEAMMI hate to brag but MAN I look so hot right now.

My wavy blond hair is in front of my face… so I tuck it behind my ears and no you can see my ears… so I run my hands trough my hair till I'm happy with it.. Okay NOW I'm happy…

Okay I'm done… WAIT how could I forget? Earrings. I pick up my gold studs and pop them on YAY now I'm done.

I went to the fire place (I dint want to ruin my hair) and POFF I was in the living room. James and Sirius were sitting on the sofa talking about I don't know… (Most likely a prank they have been planning).

James wore a light blue top and gray jeans and Sirius a gray top and black jeans. He jumped up next to me.

'Look Prongs me and Jo Jo are matching YAY' he said in the most childish voice.

'JOEY, LONGER DRESS AND, AND, GO WASH YOUR EYES… WITH SOAP!' James yelled at me

'Come on mate I think she looks bloody hot' Sirius said checking me out.

'AND PADFOOT GO BURN YOUR EYES… AND WHEN YOU LOOK AT JOEY THINK OF MY BARE ASS'

'AHHH'

'James that just not right' I said looking discussed.

'Okay whatever' James said like a spoilt muggle brat.

'So can we go since were OH BLODDY CRAP! 15 min late!'

'Well we were ready we were just waiting for you'

'Do you want to die Sirius?' I say giving him my best death glair.

'No thank you' he says with that quirky smile of his.

'Well dad got us a car it should be out front' James says.

'I CALL SHOTGUN' I yell on the top of my lungs

'Oh but I was thinking it' Sirius adds

'HAHA, to bad' I call back

Yes I'm in the front seat now no one can get me to move.

The cab driver looks at me funny… so I look at him funny

He turns away…

YES I WIN!... I love those games.

I punch the air in my mind I punch the air outside of my mind

OWWW! I hit the top of the car…

The boys slide into the car.

The cab driver looks at me funny again

I look at him funny

He turns away and shakes his head

I turn around and shake my head

As I give myself a pat on the back.

I dint like the silence so I decided to stir up a convo about shoe laces.

……

We start turning into the street

'I love that muggle show Scrubs!' I yell

The cab driver sights

….

*at the party*

Music was everywhere…

Oh Tom and he's talking to a chick…

Note to self kill her….

Anyways I start walking up to my HOTT boyfriend

And plant a kiss on his lips…

*James POV*

Crap where did Joey go.

'Hi James' some random girl says.

She's quite cute, Black hair green eyes, short.

'Sorry I don't think know you'

'Yea… I'm Marry Benno, but I know you'

Great another stalker I remember the last one…

'I know EVERYTHING about you James' she says nervously

'That's nice' I said looking around

'your James Potter, member of the marauders, your one of the hottest guys in school but only have your eyes for Lily Evens' she practically hissed Lily's name.

Coincidently I saw lily at the punch table.

'Well see ya. Hey Lily'

Lily's head turned in my direction.

'Hi James'

Lily had been friendlier to me lately I don't know why but I'm not complaining.

It had been hours since we last saw Joey Sirius was snogging some girl. And I was talking to Lily

'Lily do you want a drink?' I ask

'Sure James that would be nice' she says fiddling with her nails

I walk over to the punch table and puck up two cups.

Joeys running down the stairs furious.

'JAMES GO NOW!' she hissed

She has the cups in her hand and they fly across the room.

I know who she was aiming for and she got him where it hurts.

Joeys POV

Music was everywhere…

Oh Tom and he's talking to a chick…

Note to self kill her….

Anyways I start walking up to my HOTT boyfriend

And plant a kiss on his lips…

He grabbed my hand and started to lead me to his room

'What's so bad about massacring innocent people… oh wait that's not a nice thing to do'

A drunk girl said waving her hands in the air and I'm sure she did not care.

His hand wrapped around mine.

Ohhmyygosh did my heart just skip a bet?!?!

He starts to lead me some were I don't pay much attention.

Were kissing.

A while later…. Yea…

'Hay, want to go to my room?'

'Sure babe... I need to use the bathroom first'

He is on his feet and upstairs.

I start to walk/run to the bathroom

I push the girl going in…

"Ohhmyygosh!"

I cold jet of water hits my face.

'Breathe… Breathe… BREATHE GOSH DARNIT'

Okay I'm out of the bathroom the girl I pushed earlier shoots the biggest dirty at me

I hear a girl giggling

Oh I can't help myself… must… peek

Omg…

That brunet I have to kill is with him…

He sees me

'Baby I'm so sorry'

'Don't sorry me' my voice is low but cold

'It's not what it looks like'

'Oh so you're not about or are shagging someone else'

'Babe she means nothing!'

'WHAT! I'm nothing?! I wasn't nothing before when you told me you were leaving her for me!' that stupid girl say

'Girls, I'm sorry'

'I'm sure you are' I say a turn around and out the door

I run down stairs I see James he's walking over the punch table

'JAMES GO NOW!' I hiss

Thomas is walking towards me.

James is holding two glass cups.

Before I know it those cups are flying across the room..,

'JAMES GO NOW!'

'I'll get Sirius'

Little bit later

Were in the cab and I have shotgun.

The ride home was quiet..

Really quiet

Home

I have a large gray top and shorts on

I walk into the biys room

'Hey guys can I sleep here tonight'

'Sure Jo' James says

I think Sirius is in the bathroom doing god know what.

I clime into Sirius bed and before I know it I'm out.

Hey Girls and Boys

How has everyone's week been (tell me by reviewing)

And Joeys biggest secret… is

When she was 11 she burnt down the broom shed and blamed it on James friend. He is no longer welcomed in the Potter resident.

That broom shed contained 7 of Mr. Potters brooms and

3 of James'. She left her brooms in her room.

Well Please review…

Reviews make me happy.

Well hope you guys have a nice week.

See ya next time

Sarah 3

IT'S A LOVE HEART!! Gosh dam it

Now for my awesome cliffy

When I was young I jumped of a trampoline because….

YEA BABY YEA!!


	3. Lyric Comps and Being Outright Awesome

Joey potter chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Sarah: *looks around room

James: *eating ice-cream* watcha doing?

Sarah: making sure the cost is clear

James: OII SIRIUS!

Sarah:NOOOOO

James: you should have seen your face

Sarah: I WILL SO KILL YOU FUTURE SON! *takes James ice-cream and runs

Well what this is saying is… Sarah doesn't own Harry Potter… but one day Sarah shall take over the world! The muggle world and the wizard world! Plus own Harry Potter.

Since people are asking me to make my story longer.

This story I will try to make longer….

And for the others I was never high when I wrote the storys.

Enjoy

P.s I'm changing it to pass-tense because it's easier

p.p.s OHH and Peter is going to be hot in this story because how about the only reason peter is rat like because of all his years as a rat? Think about it

P.p.p.s This is to my amazing boyfriend Travis 3

I woke up to a blinding light coming through the windows

'Dam light dam windows' I muttered to myself

I hoped out of Sirius bed and looked over to him he was still asleep

I grabbed a couple of chocolates and opened it under his noise he woke up falser then well anything.

'Morning' I said as I walked over to James

James was a bit trickier.

'Hi lily' I said in James ear

'What?! Where is my lovely lily?!'

'Morning to you to' I said 'boys be down stairs in an hour and a half'

I walked out of there room and went into mine

A grabbed two pices of parchment and I wrote

_Remous Lupen_

_Hey Moony _

_Wondering if you could I donno_

_Get you smexy pail but over here?_

_Love you_

_Jo…_

_p.s I wanna nick name too_

I slid that over and picked up the next piece of parchment

_Peter Pettigrew _

_Hey Wormtail_

_Can you drop buy out house today?_

_If you can it would be awesome_

_Love you Jo_

I put them in envelopes and sent them

Okay i pulled out a gray long sleeve and jeans

And slipped into them.

Moments later two owls arrived

_Jo Potter_

_Hey Joey _

_It's ummm Peter if u dint know_

_Well I'll be coming over soon_

_See you Jo_

Well that was the end of that one.

Not that there was anything bad

But….

_Joey Potter_

_Hey Jo_

_Sure I'll be over in a sec_

"okay everything's falling into place which is well awesome" I thought to myself

Moments later a knock on the door

That was quick

'GOT IT!!!' I yelled as I ran to my broom

I was there in 11.4 sec SCOREE

Peter was standing at the door broom in hand

He's broom in one hand and the other in his pocket

'Hey Jo how are you?'

'Good come in' I said letting him through 'there in the game room'

I started walking to the kitchen

*POFF*

Remous was standing in the fire place.

'Hey Love hope the boys aren't being too bad to you'

'Hey' I said giving him a hug 'in the game room unless you want to help me cook?'

'Sure' he laughed

'So what are we making?' he asked

'Anything and everything'

An hour later the kitchen was filled with food.

The boys skipped into the kitchen sine they weren't aloud to fly in here.

Let's just say last time that happened we had to get a new bottom floor.

'Hey Mooney did you just arrive?' James said grabbing a glass

'No I've been here for a while'

'Okay less chit chat everyone sit!'

Once all the boys sat down

'Okay acco food'

Plates after plates placed the self's on the table.

Magic is so useful.

'Wow! This is so much Jo!' Sirius exclaimed happily

'Dig in we have a hell of a day'

I sat down with the boys and watched everyone pile food onto their plate

WAIT I better start or there will be no food.

It seemed like we devoured the food in minutes the half an hour.

We were all stuffed yes even Sirius Black, I was quite proud of myself

'Okay boys and Jo… so boys' James said with a cheeky grin 'were going to go work this lovely meal off with a game of quittige'

'Sorry boys today is my day'

Sirius eyes widen.

He looked like a child who was told he could never have candy again.

It made me smile.

'Knew something was up' muttered Remous

'Well James, Sirius get dressed were going shopping'

'do we have to?' they both complained

'Yes, if you get dressed now you can pick a shop to go in each'

They looked at each other and began to run

'Jo you're so good with them' Remous laughed

'There like a couple of kids' Peter said

'Yea I know. I think I would be a good mother bribing my kids stuff like that' I said as I grabbed my white cote and white scarf.

Moments later they were flying down the stairs

'Okay everyone ready?'

'Yep' they all said at the same time

'Okay were flying so grab your brooms' I said as I grabbed mine

'Don't have one came by...'

'Yes I know! James should have a spare'

When I was with the boys I count help BUT smile

I knew today should help me with the…

I'm not even going to think it.

He's a jerk and that's all to it

Okay now everyone was ready.

The four boys had their brooms in hand and I must say they looked good.

'Okay boys lets go'

We were in the air.

Man I loved our back yard.

You could literally get lost in it.

Man I love magic.

I began to sing songs from a muggle band

Does it offend you, yeah?

We were in Diagon ally before I hit my 3rd song.

Hour after hour I dragged the boys into girl clothing shops.

I bought a few nice pieces.

'Oh can we go now?' James asked

'sure' I laughed 'go'

'Hope you don't mind Jo but I have to pick up a few things' Remous said

'I'll come with' Peter said

They left I was alone now not that I minded

Just the feeling was to familiar for my liking.

I wounded around for a bit.

I cleared out all the good shops

Great…

It was Lucius Malfoy and he's little gang.

They called themselves followers of the Dark Lord.

The dark Lord called himself… Voldermorts he prayed on anyone that wasn't a pure-blood.

What broke my heart was Regulus Black Sirius little brother was in there group.

'Hello Joey' Regulus said

'What do u want Back?'

'We heard about the party'

'Of course we don't mingle with that crowd' Lucius said

'Get lost'

'You know Joey its not to late?'

'To late for what? To join your little club? To worship a crazy wizard? Who thinks killing people is okay? Or gust being a slimy git? Thanks but no thanks'

'You'll come around trust me'

'I don't think Ill come around' I said in that ANNYONG voice Regulus tended to use

'OI get away from Joey!' Sirius yelled

I looked behind me Sirius, James, Peter and Remous were walking towards me.

'You know we'll be back Joey' Lucius cried out as they walked away

'Sadly I do… Fine at lease bring some chocolate frogs next time' I called back to them

James gave me a funny look.

'That's my Jo!' he said as he gave me a hug

'LYRICS COMP!' I yelled

'READ BETWEEN THE LINES'

'TEACH ME HOW TO FAKE IT'

'THIS IS NO BRIDGET JOANS'

'SWAY SWAY BABY'

We continued or comp as we flew home… surprisingly no one spotted a bunch of screaming kids on brooms.

SARAH TIME

I have decided that my little message shall be called SARAH TIME.

In the lyric comp the songs are

Does it offend you, yeah? – Being bad feels really good

Amy Meredith- Pornstar

The Wombats- kill the director

Short Stack- Sway, sway baby

Yes now back to me being awesome

I would LOVE to ask you guys this… why in the first chapter everyone think I was high?

Really that's how I act… I know my friends think I'm a hand full as well…

AnYwHo…

I am in LOVE with Doctor who….

OHH I like reviews PLEASE I get so little it makes me sad…

Oh and sorry I haven't been posting.. I've been UBA bissy..

You know what? If 10 people review I shall post a REALLY long and awesome story…

Yet my story is always awesome

So yeshh

I would continue but this is like a page….

I've made u a to do list

Explain to me how my story makes me look high

Review

Man that list is so short.. you can do it right now

YEP all u need to do is fill in that box.

Yep that's the one.

Bye everyone


	4. Joey And The Band of Awesome!

*Sarah walks in the room singing a happy little song.

*Sarah spots Sirius…

*Sarah backs away slowly.

James: what are you doing Sarah?

Sarah: … *runs

I sat there alone in the darkness my eyes blood shot from all the crying, still weeping. The door swung open, he was standing there his gray eyes burning into mine. He just stood there looking at me and I count look away. Something about those eyes made me want to look, need to look. He walked towards me still looking at me, into me. I stood up he wiped away the tears, our lips meet….

'Well I'm bored of this book' I said as I put the book down.

'Joey you just picked that book up' Remous said

We were in the library (no idea why) reading well he was I was complaining and making books sound dirty. So because of boredom I began singing muggle song by this person Taylor Swift… I think. I call her "Swifftyy"

'I was driving shot gun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car, He had a one hand feel on the steering weal other on my HEARTTT! How does it go again? '

'Joey really you have an amazing library why don't you ever use it?'

'HA the potters reading' James said as he walked towards us

'Yea, sorry I forgot who I was talking to' Remous said

'I read! A bit' I said

'Yea a bit! Well It took us a while to find you guys' Sirius said sitting on me

Our library taking up a floor and since it was enchanted, let's just say it was greater than Hogwarts library itself. We also had 5 house elves' that took care of this level.

'SIRIUS! BREATH! FRACK I SEE A LIGHT! NO I WOUNT GO INTO THE LIGHT!!' I said squirming

'So Moony how much longer are you going to stay, not that we mind' James asked

'A few more days Prongs then I'm going home, but I'll be back in a week or so'

'Guys' Sirius said getting off me 'Lets reunite the band'

'THE BAND!!! LETS DO IT!' I said jumping up only to fall back on the sofa

The Band something we started in our 1st year. It broke off in a week because I wanted to call it "Cool Joey's band" James wanted to call it 'James gig' Sirius wanted it to be 'Chickie Mag' well Remous and Peter dint care they just wanted the band to work.

We ran to the music room (which was enchanted).

Sirius popped himself on the drums, Remous the bass and James guitar, I stood In front of the microphone pulled it up to my lips.

'Wait what song?' Remous asked

'Ummm… Finish the last- Forgotten Dreams'

We played the song.

'Dam that was good' James said

'So what do we call our self's?' Sirius asked.

'Missing 11, 11?' I suggested

'Sure… for now' Sirius said

'NO WE ARE SO NOT CALLING THE BAND CHICKIE MAG!' I yelled

'Well not chickie mag but maybe… Sirius and the marauders'

I stared at him.

'Okay maybe not'

We mucked around for hours, then we got hungry called up the house elf's and played some more

After a while we all sat in the game room,

'Guys is it just me or has Wormtail been a bit… distant' I said

'Yea Jo, like last year we were always together but now disappears'

'I know Prongsyy,'

James open his mouth like he was going to say something… but then he looked at his fingers.

He muttered something into Sirius ear then Remous.

'On three' James said

'one'Sirius said getting up

'two' Remous said

'THREE' They yelled as they tackled me and tickled me.

'GUYS! PLEASE!'

'Fine we'll stop' Remous said

'BUT I DON'T WANNA!' wined Sirius

'Padfoot' I said seriously 'I think the house elves just restocked the chocolate'

Before I knew it he ran out of the room well attic.

'Nice work Jo' James said Hi fiving me

'I was hoping that would work'

Sirius came back practically skipping with his arms full of chocolate 2 house elves following him the arms full of sweets.

They popped them down on the coffee table,

'Is that all you want Mr Sirius?' Jennki asked

'Well I would like some hot chocolate Jennki'

'OHH me to!' I said my mouth full of chocolate

'I would like one too thank you Jennki, thank you Frenc' Remous said opening another frog

'Me too thanks' James said

The house elves disappeared.

'Man I love the house elves there so useful' I said chomping on sweets

'I know what you mean AND there happy about it so win, win' James said

The house elves came back with hot chocolates.

'YAY!' I said jumping up and down

I ran up to Frenc who was holding a tray with 4 cups swiped one up and lifted it to my lips.

'Thank you Frenc this is AMAZING I love it' I said

'No problem Miss we are always happy to serve the Potters and Black' Frenc said happily

The other took their cups and we just sat there talking.

'You know what Jo? We haven't hanged out in a while. You know just you and me tomorrow ice cream at the wall' Sirius said cheerfully

The End!


	5. Stalkers and Ice cream

Joey Potter Chapter 5

A/n So sorry I haven't posted everyone! I lost my usb and I finally got around to re-writing the chapter, hope you like it.

Sarah walks up to Sirius "Sirius! I'm sick of this crazyness!"

'Oh Hey Sarah!"

"I GET IT! YOUR ANGRY!"

"what are you talking about"

"I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY SIRIUS!"

*Sarah runs from the room crying.

*Sirius stands there confused.

Victoria's P.O.V

Look at her sitting there like a queen with her king… my king. She thinks she's all that but she's not, she may be one of the most popular girls in school, good grades and she's really pretty. But I have so much more to give to Sirius I love him and he loves me… he just doesn't know it yet. But there Joey Potter sits with my Sirius Black eating ice cream on a brick wall.

Joeys P.O.V

I was sitting on the old brick wall eating ice cream with Sirius, just hanging out.

'That girl over there is checking you out' I said not looking over to a girl with blond hair in pig tails… we've done this so much it's an art.

'Yea I know she was staring at me yesterday… and the day before. Well this week… and last week'

'Hey I think that Victoria Moggs from our school! Isn't she the girl who started the "I 3 Sirius" fan club?" There were several Sirius fan clubs.

'Yep'

'I would tell you to talk to her and you know get in her skirt but I don't want another Emily' Emily is James stalker… really it's getting out of hand… she even sends letters and "bumps" into us.

Victoria's P.O.V

Ahhh its killing me! Seeing her all flirting with him, it drives me insane. He is going to be my boyfriend and all.

Victoria stared blankly at the girl with choppy bangs and long black hair and the boy with messy black hair and gray eyes.

'Hi Sirius! It's me Victoria. We met at that party'

'Oh hi Victoria'

'Don't call me Victoria! It's Vicky! You don't mind if I call you Sirii'

'Umm okay Vicky…'

Joey that brat whispered something in his ear.

'Oh Sirii who's that?' I said looking at Joey

'This is my friend…'

'And lover' she said moving closer to him.

Joeys P.O.V

'Crap Sirius she's coming over'

'Hi Sirius! It's me Victoria. We met at that party' she said

'Oh, umm hi Victoria'

'Don't call me Victoria! It's Vikki! You don't mind if I call you Sirii'

'Umm okay Vicky…'

I went over to Sirius and whispered 'Okay Sirii I can get you out of this'

'Sirii! Who's that?' She stared at me, like she dint know… everyone know… kind of scary.

'This is my friend…'

'And lover' I said as I moved closer to him

Sirius understood what I was up to.

'Joey Potter we hooked up'

'Not too long ago'

Sirius smiled at me, the smile saying 'Nice touch finishing my sentence'

'So what did you want to talk to Padfoot about Vikki?'

The color drained from her face, no one besides the Marauders and I've only been really a part of the Marauders this year.

'Well I just came to say hi, I'll be off bye!'

'Bye Vikki'

'Bye, bye!'

Victoria's P.O.V

His head turned and he smiled at her.

'Joey Potter we hooked up...'

'Not too long ago'

She cut him off! She cut Sirius Black off!

'So what did you want to talk to Padfoot about Vikki?'

Oh my god! She called him Padfoot! No one calls the Marauders by their nick names! No one!

'Well I just came to say hi, I'll be off bye!'

'Bye Vikki'

'Bye, bye'

I walked home.  
I can't believe it no I refuse to, she can't be dating him. She only broke up with Thomas a few weeks ago. And apparently they were going out for most of last year you don't move on that quickly, you just don't. Plus Sirius and I are destined to be together anyone with a brain knows it!

'Mum I'm home!' I called out

'Welcome back love!' she said running to great me with a hug 'So how was your day with Sirius? When am I going to meet this boy?'

'I'm going to my room'

I walked up the stairs, just wanting to get into my room.

I laid on my bed thinking about the day when Sirius realizes how much he loves me. I looked up the picture of Sirius that I blown up so it's the size of my ceiling, does Joey have this… I don't think so! I looked at the strand of hair in the box, once Sirius bumped into me and a strand of his perfect hair was on my robe. All this stuff does Joey Potter have this stuff does she know about Sirius Black the way I do! Does she know that last night he went into the kitchen 5 times! No because she doesn't love him the way I do. I'll win his heart, I just have to. I know what I'm going to do.

Joeys P.O.V

'God that was fun!' I said when Victoria or Vikki was far enough.

'You wanna go back soon its getting dark'

'When did the dark fright the all mighty Sirius Black?'

'Hahaha, Joey very funny' He said sarcastically.

'Why thank you I am quite a jokester!'

'So' he said giving me his hand 'shall we go?'

'Yes' I said giving a little curtsy taking his hand

1 min later

'Guys were back!' I called out.

One of the house elves ran up to us.

'Miss Joey! Mr. Black! Other others are in the back yard!'

'Thank you Hooke'

The guys were lying under a tree, Remous reading a book like always and James sleeping. I crept up quietly to James I was going to yell as loud as I could into his ear until.

'Don't think about it' muttered James his eyes still closed.

He's eyes flashed open and that infamous Potter smirk on his face. He pulled my arm and I went tumbling. He started to tickle me the others joined in.

'Stop! No stop!' I cried

I pulled out my wand, they all backed away. I might have said this before but I don't really pay attention to myself but we can use magic In the Potter grounds. Some spell or… something.

'Jo we surrender!' Sirius yelled on the top of his lungs.

I laid next to Sirius well I was resting my head on his lap.

'So what have you guys been up to all day?'

'Reading….'

'Eating'

'I can see that' I said as I poked his tummy

'What did you guys do?'

'We went to the brick wall and ate ice cream'

'Guess what? We have another stalker…. VICTORIA MOGGS!'

'Not another one!' James wined

'Let's hope this one isn't to over the top… 'Said Sirius flicking grass at James

The door bell rang…

'Hello! Is this the Potter residence?' a very familiar voice said.

'Yes Miss!'

'Where are they now fella?'

'This way Miss'

'Wonder who that is'

'Miss Joey! Mr. James! Mr. Sirius! Mr. Remous! You have a visitor'

'Hey guys! It's me Vikki!'

This chick is worse than James' stalker… and that's saying something.

Victoria's P.O.V

'Mummy I'm going to visit Sirius!'

'Have fun love, don't do anything stupid!'

See mummy understands that Sirius and I are destined to be together well she thinks were together. Before I knew it I was on the door step of the Potters house. He's staying here since he ran away… he's troubled but with our love everything will be fine. I rang the door bell. A house elf opened the door.

'Hello! Is this the Potter residence' I said full well knowing that is was.

'Yes miss!'

'Where are they fella?'

'This way Miss'

'Miss Joey! Mr. James! Mr. Sirius! Mr. Remous! You have a visitor'

Joey lifted her head from Sirius' lap.

'Hey guys! It's me Vikki!'

'Guys! This is Victoria Moggs' Oh god! It's Sirius!

'I love you' I said in my head knowing that Sirius would understand.

Joey that… slut whispered something into Sirius ear. A smile grew across his remarkable face; she isn't supposed to be the one who made him smile it should be me. But god! That smile makes my heart melt!

'So what are you guys doing?'

'Well Padfoot and Jo were being annoying beside's that not much…'

'So guys tonight what the deal? Sleeping in the living room, in your room or Sirius in my room'

'Living room I want to keep an eye on you two'

'Oh so you wanna watch?'

I can't believe it, I loved him. He just count be dating her. Please it count be true.

'Um I need to go to the toilet be right back' I said walking into the house.

Joey's P.O.V

'Hey Guys! It's me Vikki' her voice rang in my ears.

'Guys! This is Victoria Moggs'

I went over to Sirius and whispered 'P.T.R' It was code for annoy the girlfriend. None of our code's made sense.

'Sure Hun' he laughed softly.

I whispered it to James and Remus they both nodded and smiled.

'So what are you guys doing?' she said her eyes were on Sirius, Sirius was slightly freaking out.

'Well Padfoot and Jo were being annoying beside's that not much…'

'So guys tonight what's the deal? Sleeping in the living room, in your room or Sirius in my room' I added a wink.

'Living room I want to keep an eye on you two'

'Oh so you wanna watch?'

'Jo that's sick'

Victoria had a look on her face, like she was here but she wasn't.

'Um I need to go to the toilet be right back' her voice braking.

'Guys I'm going to check up on her' I walked into the house looking for her.

'Poppy, have you seen the guest?' I asked a house elf walking by.

'She was walking over there miss!' the house elf squeaked happily.

Victoria was sitting there with her hands in her face crying. I walked over to her and sat next to her, her blond wavy hair everywhere.

'What's wrong Victoria?' I said softly.

'Nothing, nothing' she said wiping her tears from her eyes.

'Please don't try to lie to me it annoys me'

'Joey you're so perfect no wonder Sirius loves you. You're popular, funny, beautiful and so much more and look at me. I'm not popular, not funny nothing.' She began to cry again.

'Victoria, you can't let you beat yourself up' I said patting her back softly.

'I love Sirius, so much.'

'Sirius is a jerk! He shags anything that moves. He would be a HORRIBLE boyfriend Victoria. Trust me Victoria you deserve so much better than him.'

'Than why are you with him?'

'I must admit I'm not with him, we were just mucking around.'

'But you seemed like you where together, you looked like you really liked him'

'Nop, all acting'

'Not yet but you will get together. You care for each other so much.'

'I don't think we will' I laughed

'Trust me' she smiled

'Tomorrow were going to Diagon Ally want to come?'

'Sure who's going?'

'The Marauder's, you, Sophie Trimble, Sarah Halliday, May Halliday and me'

'The Halliday's and Trimble some of the most popular girls ever?' she sarcastically sounded shocked.

They were my best friends the Halliday's we cousins but basically sister's Sarah was insane. She was funny smart and was friends with pretty much everyone, even the Slytherin's. May was like Sarah, a lot like her. They have known each other for all their lives. Sophie was tall and crazy, she was fun to be around. They were the most popular people ever.

'So are you in?'

'Yea! Of course I have to go.'

'Bye see you tomorrow'

'Yea I guess I'll see you tomorrow, bye'

I walked her to the door in silence, then back outside to the guys. They were sitting there laughing and having the time of their lives.

'So where's the stalker?'

'Behind me, jokes she went home. Don't worry Sirius she is no longer your stalker, she's a nice girl'

A few hours later…

We were all in the living room having hot drinks we got the blankets and made a tent each of us had rooms within the tent.

'God I love this tent!' I said in the room they made me it was amazing.

We played games and mucked around till I almost passed out. I went into my room and fell asleep. Tomorrow should be good.

SARAH!

The characters I have added are based on real people. Their relationships are real which I love!

I think that's all. I'll start writing chapter 6 in the morning.


End file.
